The Balance Of Brothers
by everdream24
Summary: Sometimes words from the ones we love can cut deeper than the sharpest blade. When harsh words start off a chain of unfortunate events, can the family find balance, or are they doomed to fall apart? (Not a great summary, just a sample of a story to see how it is received) Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

The Balance Of Brothers

**A/N: So, here goes my first attempt at a Ninja Turtles Fanfic based upon the 2003 universe. I'm not really sure where I am going with this one but I've written the first chapter and I'd love to hear reviews (please be nice) and I'll decide based upon them whether I continue this one. Rated T for now. R&R please :) Everdream24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and probably never will :(**

The rain pours down, bouncing and rebounding of his skin, travelling in rivulets down his chest, his arms, his legs before falling gently to the floor creating an ever expanding puddle. It feels good. Relaxing. The rain is constant, dependable and reliable.

A deep breath. Then another, reaching a state of meditation that only masters of the arts have ever sampled. Listening to the pitter-patter of rain creates a sonar image in his mind; he sees everything without opening his eyes. The once light blue mask has become a deep dark blue, his shell sending precipitation glancing off in all different directions, the strong wind throwing his bandanna tails out behind him. And yet he remains immovable and strong. Just as a leader should be, not hurt by harsh words or accusations, not afflicted by wounds and injuries inflicted by those around him and certainly not affected by emotions caused by the presence of one female ninja. Sticks and stones.

The silence is broken by a cell ringtone, an ordinary ring, no customization, no personalization. Professional as always. His meditation is lost, all senses returning to their normal state the plane of existence that had been so within his grasp now gone, emptiness in its place.

But no matter how strong a leader should be, he was still susceptible to emotions as he was, after all, only human. Or in this case, mutant turtle.

"Yeah?" Simple, short.

"Leo, It's Donny. We were getting worried about you bro. I mean the last time you were out on your own for so long…well it didn't end so well" the young voice on the shell cell softens Leonardo's features and tone. The worry is plain to hear, and the memories of Leo's face off with the Foot and the Shredder across those rooftops all those years ago were still as painful. Windows were not meant to fly through. Donnie's voice drifted out from the cell, pulling Leo out of his painful reverie.

"Leo? Bro? You there?"

"Yeah Donnie, I'm here don't worry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to stay out so long, just the fight with Raph and tension in the lair, it was too much I needed to get away and cool down. Shell knows we only need one hot-head in our family" Leo hastily explained. Making his siblings worry was not the intention, in fact as leader of their band of brothers the objective was precisely the opposite; keep all members healthy and happy at all times, even at the sacrifice of personal health or happiness. That was the lesson Master Splinter had drilled into him when he was given the responsibility of leadership upon their sixteenth birthday. Although if he ever told his bro's that they were sure to disagree. In fact, that was the cause of the argument in the first place.

* * *

_14 hours ago_

The building exploded, throwing them all into the air to land painfully upon the hard asphalt. Abrasions and bruises littered their green bodies, blood slowly making its way down their bodies. But they were not done yet. Dozens of Foot ninja advanced upon the four brothers, who bravely stood their ground, weapons twirling and glinting in the moonlight. Leonardo's hands shook only slightly, but the signs of exhaustion and blood loss were clear as day in the others, Mikey's legs shaking uncontrollably, Donnie's breathing labored and heavy, beads of red tinged sweat lazily tracing their path down Raph's face. This was not a fight that they could win, not without the sacrifice of one or more of his brothers lives and that was not something Leo was willing to do. His eyes searched for escape routes, a way to get past the Foot. But they were surrounded; blades on every side wielded by black-clad ninja trained by one of the most vicious, malevolent and generally evil men in the world- Oroku Saki A.K.A The Shredder.

_'Thank shell he hasn't decided to show at this little party…yet'_ thought Leo, glancing back to the flaming inferno that engulfed the old warehouse that the Foot had been using to make trade deals with all the major New York street gangs. At first it had seemed like a good idea, a way to kill two birds with one stone. But they had underestimated their strength and were now paying for it.

"Guys! We need an exit!" Leo shouted above the roar of the flames and the ricochet sound of metal on metal as the Foot began to attack on mass.

"No way bro, we can take these idiots. We don't back down from a fight. Or at least I don't" Raph angrily yelled back, narrowly avoiding decapitation and sending a swift kick to the ninja's stomach in retribution.

"We stay, and we all die. I don't know about you Raph, but I will not be held responsible for the death of our brothers. We are retreating and leaving. NOW!" his patience was stretched thin, a thread fraying in the middle. His brothers, his family was in danger. Without them, he was nothing, he could not, would not, lose them because of his inability to lead, or Raphael's stubbornness and pride. "Now Raph!" He shouted to his red-banded brother, performing a skilled roundhouse kick sending several Foot flying, and turned, fleeing away from the scene of their immense fight, but not before ensuring that all three were following close behind.

The Foot ninja fell into hot pursuit until sirens filled the air, splitting the uneasy silence that had descended like a bolt of lightning splits the night sky. The remaining conscious Foot ninja disappeared into the shadows, many collecting unconscious Foot members on the way. By the time the Police and Fire department arrived, all traces of the ninja's battle had been devoured by the ravenous orange flames.

They flew over the rooftops without speaking a word, the only noise coming from their ragged breaths as they raced home, tired, exhausted, beaten and ashamed. The eventual darkness of the sewer and the warmth and light of their lair relaxed them but also reminded them of the weariness in their bones. Michelangelo and Donatello collapsed onto the couch, catching their breath and struggling to keep their eyes open. Leonardo and Raphael stood, staring each other down both too stubborn to admit defeat. Donnie eventually hauled himself up and to his lab and returned with armfuls of bandages and other medical supplies he would need to stitch both himself and his siblings up. The silence that followed was hard to endure, full of tension and anger like a mouse trap ready to spring. In the end it was Raph to dealt the first blow, unable to stand the complete silence any longer, but still so full of rage and adrenaline he felt ready to burst.

"You're a coward. You know that, right Leo? You ran away. You ran away from a fight you know we could've won and worse, you made ME run away. WHO THE SHELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LEO? Who d-"

"I think I'm your older brother and your leader, Raphael. I think I'm the one who gives the orders here, the one with the plan and you, Raph, you follow those orders, you follow that plan TO THE LETTER, whether or not it interferes with your personal vendettas. It's my responsibility to protect you, no matter what. " Leo interrupted with a snarl, exhaustion fueling his anger and his anger giving him strength. "You think I like running away, don't you think I'd rather stay and fight and give Shredder and the Foot the ass kicking they deserve? Of course I would but, unlike you, I put the safety of others, the safety of OUR FAMILY, before my own pride and ego" The red mist was descending upon Leonardo, his tightly clenched fists shaking with uncharacteristic rage. He had very nearly had a member of his family hurt and that scared him more than the Shredder or Hun ever could.

"You are so smug. So far up your own shell you can't see the truth." Raphael seethed

'_Who the SHELL does this guy think he is?! Sayin' I don't care for my own families safety' _The red banded Ninja thought. Although this fight was, for the moment, purely verbal, the blows still stung just as much. "No one needs you Leo, not us, not Splinter or April or any of them. You're a coward for running away like that." Raph replied in a low threatening snarl.

"Is it cowardice to recognize when one is facing defeat? Is it the coward's way to put the lives of others before their own pride, Raphael?" A deep, calm and authoritative voice asked from the shadows, silencing the room once more. Master Splinter stepped out into the light, casting a disapproving and probing glance over the four brothers, examining wounds both physical and mental with a single momentary look. As their father and sensei it was his job and his responsibility to ensure his sons remained unharmed. It appeared he had failed in that duty this night. Slowly the giant rat stroked his beard, contemplating the emotions so obvious they seemed to add a sour tang to the air- or at least, more than the sewers already did. Splinter turned to see the retreating forms of his two youngest sons, who evidently did not wish to get involved in the fight that was obviously brewing.

"Leonardo, It is your responsibility to protect your brothers from harm and maintain balance in this family-"

"Sensei, I try but it would be a lot easier if Raph-" Leo interjected attempting to defend his honour and pride, gesturing towards his hot-headed sibling

"DO NOT INTERUPT LEONARDO." Splinter snapped, his patience reaching its end. "Your responsibility as the eldest is to protect this family and yet every other day there are arguments taking place, scuffles. This is not the harmonious balance that I expect from this family or from you. Your mind is often elsewhere these days, your kata's are becoming sloppy and your meditation is unfocused. You must do better." Splinter continued, not missing the sideways glance that Raphael gave Leonardo, a small victorious smirk of delight spreading across his face as he listened to the 'perfect son' receive his lecture.

"RAPHAEL! Do not think I have forgotten your part in this. Your temper and stubbornness are dangerous and often lead to harmful situations. You are rash and brusque. You believe that all fights can be won with brute strength and the solution to all problems is violence. There is no peace to be found if you continue on this warpath, although you may think you're fighting for your family, to protect them from harm, you are also fighting for yourself- selfishness is not the way of the ninja." With a heavy sigh, Splinter dropped his head, suddenly feeling tired and old. "This cannot continue. You two must find balance with each other, or I fear it will be the death of this family." Raising his head, he locked gazes with each son in turn, and placed a hand on a shoulder of each. "Sort this out." With that, the old rat turned and retreated into his room, sliding the door closed.

"Hai Sensei" Leo whispered, all the fight taken from him after his father's rant. He had not missed the disappointment in Splinter's voice, or the exhausted look on his face as he closed the door. He was a disappointment to his family, a failure.

Raph said nothing, just remained in the same position, fists clenched staring at Splinters door as if waiting for him to come back out again and apologize- something they all knew was not going to happen.

Leo turned slowly, took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Raph, Master Splinter is ri-"

"Save it sword boy. Man you are such a teacher's pet. I have nothin' ta say ta you. In fact, I can't even look at ya. So why don' you just do us all a favour, and disappear for a while ok?" Raph drawled in his thick New York accent, turning away from Leo and made his way up the stairs to his room, lazily scratching at the dried blood from a small but considerable cut on the side of his face. He didn't look back once.

_Disappear for a while huh? Well I definitely could use the fresh air. Man, I have screwed things up. _Leo thought to himself as he made his way towards the exit, ignoring the pain from his numerous cuts and bruises and the protest of his aching, exhausted limbs.

Donatello appeared in the doorway of the lab to see his blue brothers retreating carapace going out the front door. "Leo wait, please!" he pleaded, wanting a chance to examine the injuries but also to comfort his brother- Splinter's lecture had been heard throughout the rest of the lair.

Leonardo's form stopped in the doorway, half hidden in shadow, making his slumped shoulders and defeated body posture all the more pronounced. He didn't turn around, and the lair doors whooshed shut, leaving the lair in unnerving silence once more.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hey guys, I'm finally back. So sorry it's been so long before this update, I've spent the past two months in South Africa and then went on holiday with my family two days after I got back so I've had literally no time to write anything. Slightly shorter chapter but hopefully enough to tide you over :D Hope you like it and let me know what you think- any contribution towards possible plot lines welcome. So anyway, on with the disclaimer and the story…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be super happy. Enjoy, Everdream24 **

_Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm_

Blinding oblivion. A flash of lightning assaulting the senses, zigzagging down towards the Earth, arching across the night sky. What had started out as a light shower had gradually evolved into an unforgiving downpour, viciously attacking unsuspecting innocent victims with needle like beads of rain that lashed at their faces, driving them back and scattering them into various shop doorways and apartments, seeking cover from this sudden barrage. It was like watching ants run from hot water streaming from a burning kettle. In the heart of New York City, standing firm against the raging storm, loomed Saki Towers; a symbol to most of a businessman's monument to success. But to a select few, it was also known as the Foot Headquarters, and the lair of the Shredder.

Saki stood by a large window in the highest level of the skyscraper, watching the fast dissipating inhabitants of New York far down below. He stood bathed in shadow, his posture tense, fists clenched down by his sides so hard the knuckles had drained of blood, leaving white pale skin in its place. Adorning his right wrist was his favourite part of his entire steel-plated armor- two long sharp blades that tapered and curved to create a deadly, vicious and thoroughly evil piece of weaponry. Another lightning strike lit up his angular features, his narrowed obsidian eyes glinting. He felt rather than saw the other presence in the room, a Foot soldier, reeking of fear, defeat and blood. _Pathetic_. The ninja bowed respectfully, gulped loudly and opened his mouth to recite the words he had practiced over and over in his head. He did not get the chance to begin his elaborate and well-rehearsed script of excuses, because his master spoke first.

"You have failed me. **Again**" Shredder spat the last word, his voice dangerously low and full of venom. "Once more I sent you out to destroy or capture those repulsive reptiles, and once again they outwit and outfight you. They are TURTLES and you are fully trained Foot Ninja." He exclaimed, his visible anger and frustration boiling, bubbling just below the surface. He turned and stalked towards the Foot soldier, who cowered away, trembling with fear and apprehension.

"Master" the ninja's voice cracked in his throat, terror shredding the sounds to pieces. "I believe we could have taken them, but the Police showed up and we could not risk discovery. Besides, the warehouse was destroyed and half of my men injured; they needed to return here, to get the proper care…" The Foot soldier argued, his voice shaking in terror and trailing off- the look in Saki's eyes enough to silence him instantaneously. The Shredder did not give sympathy, and gave the soldier a quick backhand across his masked face, leaving two long gashes that began oozing blood, slowly dribbling down his cheek to the wooden floor below. If he lived through this through his Master's mercy, he would always bear that scar, a reminder of his failure.

"For too long they have thwarted my plans, destroyed my property…defeated my ninja. They must have an Achilles heel." He tapped his chin thoughtfully with his left hand, contemplating and calculating, having returned to his place by the window. "Every time they have defeated me they have acted as a unit, their so called family. Perhaps brute strength is not the answer." Shredder strolled towards his large oak desk that stood towards the back of the room, picking up a rag of cloth that lay there, slowly and meticulously cleaning the ninja's blood off his blades. "Perhaps to win this war, we must tear them apart, piece by piece. Hmmmm yes, divide and conquer has always been a sound strategy before, there is no reason it should not work now…" An evil smile spread across his face, a plan formulating in his mind that surely, this time, could not fail. Sharply, he turned on his heel to face the wounded ninja, who had not moved from his spot on the floor, the only difference being that the pool of blood now decorating Shredder's floor had spread slightly.

"You!" He shouted, pointing his deadly gauntlet at the ninja's black clothed form. "Bring Karai to me immediately. I have a special mission for her. I want Leonardo's head on a silver platter, I want to crush his ridiculous family, break his spirit and body. I want to hear him _beg _for death before the end. Without their leader, this unbreakable team will crumble and I will destroy them all, each in unique and excruciatingly painful ways. We're going to split up this little family and eradicate each piece one by one. New York will be mine!" Shredder declared, spittle flying from his mouth in all directions, his dark eyes orbs of all consuming bloodlust and rage. He curled his weapon-clad hand into a fist, as if crushing the turtles within his very grasp.

* * *

Back in the Lair

Donatello sighed dejectedly, slowly meandering his way out of his lab and into the main living area- what was the scene of a heated argument only hours ago was now deserted. Mikey had retreated into his room to sleep off his injuries and remove himself from the tension still hanging around. Splinter similarly had not reappeared since Leo's departure from the Lair and Raph, well Don knew exactly what Raph was doing, the repetitious thumping sound emanating from the Dojo pinpointing Raph's location- he was once again working out his frustrations on the old battered punching bag, despite Don's medical orders to rest. He sighed once again, exhaustion making his body feel like a lead weight, padding towards the dojo, intent on having a 'talk' with his hotheaded brother. Leo had cut off the call unexpectedly, not giving a definitive answer as to when he would be returning, which worried Don to no end; an physically and emotionally wounded brother out in the dangerous outside world all on his own, with the Foot and Shredder about was definitely something to be concerned about. However, Don knew that Leo could take care of himself- he'd just have to trust him to return soon and not to do anything stupid.

Donatello continued his path towards the dojo, a new determination filling his heart. He would sort this, he had to, or Master Splinter could prove to be right, and their family would fall. After all, if one went down, they all went down.

That moment was when the alarm sounded, echoing around the lair, and Donatello, the calmest most level headed mutant turtle, panicked.

Leo's POV

With a deep, calming breath, Leonardo turned to head for home, his sharp eyes scanning the roads down below for the closest manhole cover. Dawn was fast approaching, the first tinges of pink and orange rays emerging over the horizon. Soon the humans would be awake, and they were unlikely to react kindly to a giant mutant turtle in their midst.

'_No one needs you Leo, not us, not Splinter or April or any of them. You're a coward for running away like that.' _Raph's words resonated within Leo's head. April O'Neil and Casey Jones, the only two friendly human faces they had ever encountered, perhaps they really didn't need him, after all, the only thing he had ever brought them was pain and danger. When he had been ambushed by Shredder and the Foot Elite he had led them straight to her door, resulting in her entire shop being razed to the ground. Even barely conscious he had seen the tears in her eyes, the pain in her voice as she watched her home burn. Because of him. And yet he had to return, even if he was not wanted, even if he was a useless brother and leader, he had to return in order to ensure that his family were safe. In the end, he would die for any of them, and that was his best use in life, a weapon.

He felt, rather than saw the presence of his enemies. A subtle but perceptible change in the atmosphere, the air around him seemed to close in. His senses heightened, his mind focused. Foot ninja, hidden in the shadows, bathed in darkness- their presence here meant trouble, an inevitable fight that Leo was not all convinced he had the strength to win. He hadn't slept for… well he wasn't quite sure how long it had been, but it felt like an eternity. Leo was exhausted, but he couldn't run for home with all these ninja behind him- that would put his family in grave danger. Neither did he feel he could give up without a fight, to do so would just incite more ridicule from Raph. The logical part of him yelled 'GET THE SHELL OUTTA HERE' whilst the ninja argued that it was better to die with honour in a fight then with cowardice on the run.

The decision however was made for him as he was ambushed by hordes of black-clad foot ninja. Metal clanged against metal as he instinctively assumed a defensive stance, his long katana blades held out crossed over in front of him, blocking the incoming attack to his throat.

'These ninja aren't messing around, they're playing for keeps' Leo thought, silently cursing himself for getting so distracted. He ducked, narrowly avoiding the Nijaken that swept centimeters over his skull, feeling the air part around the blade.

"Mustn't lose my head… God I sound like Mikey" Leo mumbled. He could feel his concentration slipping, the day's events taking its toll. A solid kick to the plastron sent him flying backwards, where another ninja was waiting, roundhouse kicking him back the way he came. The concrete floor came rushing up to greet Leo, hot white pain exploding through his cheek and jaw, warm blood seeping from his split lip. Previous wounds had reopened, fresh ones only adding to the discomfort.

Enough was enough, if he couldn't bring himself to back-up, he would have to bring the back-up to him. Leo knew he was putting his family in danger, but he saw no other way to survive this fight. Kicking away the closest few ninja, Leo grabbed his shell cell and stabbed the alarm button with his thumb, shortly before having it knocked violently out of his hand, skidding away across the rooftop. Inhaling deeply, Leo threw himself back into the fray, praying his brothers would arrive before it was too late.

A red sun rose that morning.

* * *

Dark eyes, followed his movements, tracing every footstep, every well practiced kata, taking them in, memorizing the patterns. The rapidly decreasing shadows masked the slender form observing the fight. A hand twitched by a sheathed katana blade. No, not yet. After all, patience was a virtue and knowledge was the key to power.


End file.
